


Don't cry, it's you that I like.

by Yuulittledemon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Mentioned Minato Yukina, Tears, because in this house we stan forehead kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Lisa and (Y/N) were talking happily until (Y/N) breaks down into tears for an unknown reason.  It pains Lisa to see her best friend and crush like this, what happened for her to be this sad?
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Don't cry, it's you that I like.

**Author's Note:**

> [From a request by anonymous on tumblr:  
> "could you maybe write a lisa x female!reader oneshot about reader having a crush on her, but thinks lisa likes yukina, and lisa admitting that she does like the reader please? if not that's totally ok i know this is kind of specific ;; lol "]

“Maybe we should talk about your relationship then?”

Lisa’s green eyes follow (Y/N)’s slightly (taller/smaller) frame roam around her desk, eyes downwards and hands trembling. Roselia’s famous bassist is stuck on her chair, smile she got from the heartfelt conversation she previously had long gone at the (H/C)’s question.

“What do you mean?”, she asks back, eyes traveling back to her friend’s inexpressive face, searching for an ounce of emotion that could give her a clue to understand the situation better. While she was listening to her before, a song that has been stuck all day in her head distracted her long enough for her to be lost.

“It’s kind of obvious,” (Y/N) brings a finger to her face, pushing away the bangs that fall on her eyes, “don’t you realize how much you stare at Minato-san?”

Lisa can’t help letting out a short ‘What?’, eyes widening and mouth refusing to close at her friend’s words. ‘Friend’ might not be the right word, maybe ‘crush’ would be better, if she’s being honest. The brunette has strong feelings for her classmate and long time friend (Y/N). The girl is nothing but a supportive, kind and adorable person, always here to take care of Lisa and spend her days with her. Not to forget her cute, beautiful face that makes the bassist want to shower her with kisses and see her smile light up the room. So Lisa’s shocked reaction of her crush asking her if she likes someone else is totally normal, right? Well, it seems like (Y/N) doesn’t think so.

“Don’t look at me like that,” her arms shake a little, “you know exactly what I mean.”

Seeing her usual happy friend so cold sends shivers to Lisa’s back, not at all expecting this kind of behavior from her (Y/N). “No, I don’t-really… (Y/N) are you alright?”

A sudden cry makes her aware of the tears streaming down (Y/N)’s cheeks, shaking hands immediately going up in hope to cover her face. Lisa doesn’t know how to react, eyes wide again as (Y/N) continues to cry silently in front of her.

“(Y/N)…Come here…”

If anything is wrong, Lisa knows hugs works best. And it seems to be true once again as (Y/N)’s arms instantly circle around her back, hands playing with Lisa’s brown locks and head hiding in her shoulder. Planting a kiss on her friend’s head, Lisa starts rubbing her back carefully as she whispers words of encouragement in hope to make (Y/N) feel better and stop her from shaking so much.

After a while and (Y/N)’s breathing coming back to a normal one, the brunette thinks carefully before asking with a brittle voice, “Love, what’s wrong?”

(Y/N)’s hold on her back tightens as she takes a quick breath only to mutter, “I’m fine, don’t worry too much about me.”, her eyes painfully closing as tears threaten to fall again.

“You know you can talk to me, right? Lisa-nee is always here for everyone.” At her words, (Y/N) pushes herself out of Lisa’s arms and stumble against a desk, awakening her friend’s mother side. Did she get a bruise? Should she bring her to the school nurse?

“That-that’s the problem! You’re always… you’re always with everyone else! And never with me… We were a team before, remember? Lisa and (Y/N), the unbreakable best friends… Now it just feels like it’s just the pitiful (Y/N) wandering around without a purpose… Life is unfair for people like me!”

Lisa’s body relaxes after finally understanding the situation. Her friend’s ‘theater kid’ persona being out is a good sign. “Don’t you think you’re being a little too dramatic?” She giggles, hand reaching out to take a hold of (Y/N)’s tense shoulder.

Their gaze lock and the bassist notices her friend’s pout and red ears. She finally calmed down. “Maybe a little… You- You know how I am sometimes…”

“Yeah~ don’t worry.” Taking advantage of the comfortable silence falling between them, Lisa envelops a second time her friend in her arms, making sure to linger her lips on (Y/N)’s forehead before doing so.

“Lisa?” (Y/N) whispers, not at all aware of the effect it has on the said girl.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t… ‘like like’ Minato-chan… Right?”

Heart fluttering at the question and lips curving up, Lisa lets out a short giggle following by a whisper, “No dummy, I ‘like like’ you.”, before backing a little to kiss (Y/N)’s rosy cheek and pull her back into a hug.

It takes a while before (Y/N) interrupts the pleasant silence, “Good. I like like you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad aaa I'm so sorry. I did my best to make it super dramatic (because it's funny) but it's not that dramatic. Anyways, it's hard to write for bandori those days! I'm more into BTS and TXT so yeah. I'll try to write more for this fandom tho! Thank you for your request anon, and once again I'm sorry for the wait! Hope you liked this short story!


End file.
